Data storage devices may be configured to receive read commands and/or write commands from an access device to be performed at multiple dies of a memory (e.g., flash memory) of the data storage device. In addition to performing the read commands and/or the write commands received from the access device, the data storage device may perform management operations, such as logical to physical table read and/or write operations, garbage collection operations, erase operations, and/or validate operations (e.g., verify operations to confirm data written to the memory does not include errors), as illustrative, non-limiting examples. Scheduling of the commands (e.g., the read commands and/or the write commands) received from the access device, in combination with scheduling one or more management operations, may result in different memory dies having “idle” time periods and “busy” time periods. The idle time periods may reduce memory utilization, which may correspond to reduced performance (e.g., read performance and/or write performance) of the data storage device.